


Crankiplier Smut - Day Five

by Skylar1336



Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [5]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 20 day challenge, Dirty Talk, Dominant Mark, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Call, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, crankiplier - Freeform, crankiplier smut, slight angst, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Ethan has a dream.
Relationships: Crankiplier
Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	Crankiplier Smut - Day Five

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Phone/Skype

Ethan sat up in bed, chest heaving. His eyes were wide. He moved to sit up straighter and whined, feeling his hard-on straining in his boxers. He palmed himself quickly, panting.

He bit his lip, trying to relax back into the mattress. It was impossible. Each time he closed his eyes, he could only see the images from his dreams that flashed into his mind. 

Mark above him, smirking, fingers tangled in Ethan’s hair. He had both of Ethan’s wrists pinned in his free hand, and he was fucking him into the mattress. Not just fucking him, but _pounding_ him, making him writhe and sob beneath him as he was taken rougher than ever before. Mark was _using_ him. And he liked it.

And his _words_. Fuck, the things Mark had whispered in his ears that just made Ethan want to cry and beg for more.

Ethan had never had sex with Mark like that, he’d never even entertained the thought. And yet he had never been harder than he was right now either. 

Without thinking he grabbed his phone, dialing Mark’s number and holding it to his ear. He wet his lips shakily. 

After a moment he realized how bad of an idea this was; they’d never done anything close to what he’d dreamt, how was he going to explain? Mark was going to think he was insane, oh god-

“Ethan?”

The young man’s breath caught; he went still in a panic. Mark’s voice was deep, gruff with sleep. Despite this, he sounded very alert and, with a second “Ethan?” concern joined his tone.

“I-I’m here-” he managed, closing his eyes. “Did I wake you up…?” 

Mark chuckled softly. “Yeah, babe, it’s two in the morning. What’s going on?”

“I’m sorry. I- I made a mistake, I shouldn’t have called you.” Ethan’s heart was in his throat; he was so scared.

“Ethan, don’t you dare hang up this phone.” Mark’s voice took on a commanding quality, causing Ethan to stop dead.

“M-Mark,” he began softly.

“No.” His voice was firm. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” 

Ethan whimpered. “Please don’t make me-” he begged. 

There was silence for a moment, like Mark was hesitating. But he continued. “I’m waiting, baby.” His voice was soft, but stern. 

Ethan bit his lip, trembling slightly. He took a deep breath. “I had a dream about you and it was a good dream like a really good dream but it was also really strange because you were really rough and I dunno I kinda liked it but you were like _really_ rough and now I’m hard.” He said all of this in a rush.

Mark was silent for another moment. “You had a dream about me fucking you nice and rough, huh? Tell me everything.” His voice was smooth; he sounded like he was smirking.

“P-Please don’t hate me…” Ethan whispered.

“I’m not going to hate you, Ethan, it was only a dream. Now go on, tell me what happened.” 

The younger male swallowed the lump in his throat. “W-Well…” He closed his eyes. “You had me p-pinned down on the mattress.”

Mark made a soft hum over the phone.

Ethan wet his lips and continued. “You… you were going really hard. It h-hurt-”

“I’d never hurt you, Ethan, you know that.”

Oh, fuck. Ethan felt like he couldn’t breathe. “I-I wanted it.” he whispered, voice barely audible.

“You wanted me to hurt you?” Mark asked doubtfully. “Why?”

His face was burning red with shame, and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t answer. A small sob escaped his lips before he could cover his mouth.

“Baby-” Mark’s voice was once more concerned; it only made Ethan feel worse. “Talk to me, it’s alright.”

“I-I don’t know.” Ethan said quietly. “It was.. It was good. It hurt, but it wasn’t _bad._ I knew I could trust you so I… enjoyed it. And you said some things...” He trailed off, shifting on the mattress and suppressing a soft moan at the friction it caused. “It was hot.”

He could hear Mark shifting around as well. After a minute he spoke again. “Tell me what I said to you, baby.”

Ethan blushed. “I-I don’t know if-”

“I wasn’t asking.” 

That _voice._ It was almost the same as his dream, and it made him whimper softly in response. “God, Mark, so many things…” 

“Tell me everything.” Before Ethan could reply, he murmured, “Are you touching yourself.”

He swallowed hard. “N-No… I’m so hard, Mark-”

“Touch yourself.” Mark ordered.

Ethan exhaled shakily as he pushed a hand into his shorts, moaning softly. He began to stroke himself.

“Good…” Mark breathed. “Now tell me what I said in your dream.”

“You said… fuck, Mark-” Ethan closed his eyes, holding the phone tightly in his free hand. “H-How much you enjoyed this. How you were using me like I w-was meant to be used, like an object, just- just something for your pleasure-”

He heard Mark make a soft sound, like a groan, and then he replied, matter-of-factly, “Well, you are.”

Ethan’s breath caught. “W-What?”

“You’re exactly that, Ethan. Just something to get off on, something to use.” Mark’s voice was low, whispering words between breaths. “It’s so _easy_ , you’re so desperate for it, always crawling back wanting more. Always willing to spread your legs for me, like a good little slut, because you know who you belong to, don’t you?”

The younger man let out a choked sob. His hand was wrapped around his cock, wet with precum, fingers sliding and trying to cause that much needed friction. “Y-Yes, Mark, yes-”

“Tell me what you called me in the dream.” His voice was so quiet, so subtle, so calm-

Ethan’s eyes opened. Without hesitation, he whispered, “Daddy.”

He could hear Mark groan; he didn’t speak for several moments. There were only sounds of shifting, of the mattress creaking, and when Mark spoke again it was with heavy pants. “Fuck, Ethan-”

“P-Please let me cum…”

“Ask nicely, baby.” Mark whispered.

Ethan moaned. “Please, Daddy, p-please can I cum?”

“Cum for me.” Was the response.

He did, going momentarily blind as he came, panting and turning to bury his face in his pillow as he rode out his high. He was covered in sweat, cum making his thighs sticky as he brought the phone back up to his ear. 

“Mark…” he began.

“Was that good, baby?” he asked, tone softer now. 

“Y-Yes, yes, it was amazing-” Ethan said, breathless.

“You did so good for me.” Mark murmured. “So, so good. I can’t wait until I can actually get my hands on you like that.”

Ethan let out another soft moan at the thought. 

“Sweet dreams, Ethan.”

“Wait, Mark-” The phone went dead. Ethan swallowed hard, wiping his face. He contemplated getting up, but he felt exhausted. Instead, he rolled onto his side, placed his phone on the table beside him, and went to sleep.

He dreamt of Mark.


End file.
